fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Blue Pegasus
Team Blue Pegasus is the team that represents the Blue Pegasus Guild in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Creation Five days prior to the start of the Grand Magic Games, Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob hears that Jura will be competing in the upcoming tournament. He decides to let his strongest members participate as well, creating Team Blue Pegasus consisting of the members of The Trimens and an unnamed rabbit costume-wearing member.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Missions Grand Magic Games Preliminaries Team Blue Pegasus participated in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they had to be the first eight to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Blue Pegasus passes on to the main event in 5th place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Blue Pegasus competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Blue Pegasus selects Eve Tearm to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 *Eve finishes in fourth place, earning Team Blue Pegasus 4 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web After coming fourth in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 1, the organizers choose Ren Akatsuki to compete for Blue Pegasus. *Ren Akatsuki battles Arania Web from Team Mermaid Heel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 *Ren Akatsuki wins the battle, earning Team Blue Pegasus 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Blue Pegasus competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Blue Pegasus selects Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Ichiya finishes in fifth place, earning Team Blue Pegasus 3 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 *Due to exhaustion from participating in this race, Ichiya was forced to temporarily retire from the games to be replaced by the reserve member, Jenny Realight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 13 Battle: Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight After coming fifth in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 2, the organizers choose Jenny Realight to compete for Blue Pegasus. *Jenny Realight battles Mirajane Strauss from Team Fairy Tail B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 *Jenny loses the battle, earning Team Blue Pegasus 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 Day Three Event: Pandemonium Team Blue Pegasus would compete in the second event, "Pandemonium". Players would kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Blue Pegasus selects Hibiki Lates to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organisers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, where they must hit a Magic power measuring device with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *Hibiki hits the meter and gains a score of 95, taking seventh place and earning 1 point for Team Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 14 Battle: Rufus Lohr vs. Eve Tearm After coming seventh in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 3, the organizers choose Eve Tearm to compete for Blue Pegasus. *Eve Tearm battles Rufus Lohr from Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 9 *Eve loses the battle, earning Team Blue Pegasus 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 12 Battles & Events *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden *Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web *Chariot *Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Blue Pegasus Members